dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Alma Karma (episode)
Alma Karma (アルマ＝カルマ, Aruma Karuma) is the fifth episode of the anime adaptation D.Gray-Man Hallow. It first aired on August 1, 2017. Summary In the north american branch a conference is beeing hold by Renee Epstain. Reever tells Johnny to approach and they are presented Alma Karma a young man who was implanted with Akuma Egg cells and turned into a womb for the third exorcists. Johnny wonders how he can have become like this and Regory Peck explains that he is a second exorcist an artificial human created by the Order. Zu-Mei-Chan arrives and tries to talk to Alma. Inspector Rouvelier hid him from Zu and Kanda for nine years. Johnny reads what happened 9 years ago in a book and throws up. Meanwhile the millennium earl arrives in the desert with Road ready to invsade the Branch. Reever, Peck and their assistants are kicked out because of Johnny's vomitting. After evacuating in the toilet he asks why Reever brought him here but they are interrupted by an alert of the akumas attacking. The Earl walks in the Branch surrounded by level 4 akumas. The scientists try to evacuate in the basement but they suddenly are trapped up by invisible strings and are forced to walk in direction of the Alma Karma room. They are welcomed by The Earl, Wisely, Sheril, Road and akumas who totally took control of the branch with everyone immobilized along the wall. Yu Kanda is there too unconcious. Kanda awakes facing Alma and recalls his childhood with him. The Noah prepare to enact their plan and Sheril notes that the only guest missing is Allen. The latter jumps out from below him through an ark's gate with Tyki and knocks him over. In Jordan, Howard Link realizes the casualties of the camp. Everyone but Tewaku has been slaughtered. She wakes up and tells her dream to Link: Madarao and Tokusa had been killed by Allen and she was killing Allen. She prepares to join them in the North Americana Branch but Link stops her as Allen's monitor and tells he will go with her. In the Branch Allen realizes the situation. The Jordan has been decimated. Tokusa lies at Sheril's foot while Madarao fights Mercym. Sheril has taken control of the branch with his power and can twist the personnel's bodies at will. The Earl tackles Allen on the ground. He states that Allen is not a player the fourteenth gave his power to, he is the fourteenth himself. The fourteenth had talked to the Earl through the akuma in Paris. Allen denies it but he is taken over by the fourteenth who assents. He announces that he will kill the Earl and become the new Earl of Millennium. Allen resumes his mind but his body is in pain as he remembers his master's words. He headbutts the Earl and affirm that he is an exorcist. Wisely tells Road that Allen is interesting but she is stolen by Kanda who attacks the Earl. He is stopped by Tyki but robs Road from her ribbon and use it for his hair. Allen, Tokusa and Kanda decide to retreat but Sheril blocks the exit. He draws Alma Karma from the ground and announces that they will make so Allen will leave the Order on his own. Kanda asks "who is that?" to the shock of everyone. Yu says that he can't not recognize him. Road start to provoke Kanda by reminding him his past with Alma, the woman he loved and what the Order did to them. Irritated he crushes the doll but this is useless for she is immortal. Wisely uses his power on Allen, Kanda and Road and sends them in Kanda's memories. Allen finds himself in a cold room facing Alma Karma as a kid. He first believe the child is talking to him but he realizes he can't see him. The person he was talking to gets out of a tub as Alma tells his name: Yu. Episode Notes * When Tyki informs Allen that they - the Noah - have come to retrieve him, he says this after stepping off the Earl in the manga. In the anime, he and Allen are still standing on the Earl, who knocks them off his back by himself. * When Allen re-affirms his identity as an Exorcist and rants against the Earl, the manga shows the Earl and Tyki's bewildered reaction. The anime only shows Wisely's reaction. Trivia * This episode is the first time Nea is shown possessing Allen's body with the Noah's signature golden eyes. Navigation Category:Episodes